The Play of Whatever! WOOT
by RimiXAngelz
Summary: This is the play of whatever ..with AVALON WEB OF MAGIC..shout the love out ppl!  Directed and made by: RimiXAngelz shout the Love out.. crickets  cheepcheep  AS in Rimi Audience: Hey IT's Rimi WOOT  YUP That's the Rimi love   Thats the summary:  ;
1. The Cast

The Reenactment of…(I don't know)

Rimi: Let's start with the cast…(too tired to announce so…someone else will do it)

Emily: O.k.…well…as u can see …well …uhm I am the Traveler Misuko who is a princess.

Adriane: Eheheh…I am the wise old lady who tells of ….the Po-pah-…uhm Popaeyu (How do u say it)? Which is the ancient garden of secrets. Which shouldn't be revealed.

Kara: Hmmph…

Emily: Say it….

Kara: Fine… I am the witch who tries to stop Misuko! (Emily from her quest)

Adriane: That's better!

Crew: And we are extras who do small amounts of acting..

Nakoda: A-hem. Adriane, I'm here to drop off your..rash cream…

Adraine: (Embarrassed) Um… It's not mine it's um…err Kara's.

Adriane: Right Kara?

Kara: huh? O yea ok! Whatever…

Kara: Hey, WHAT?

Emily: Hheheheh…just take it Kara!

Rimi: Huh? (Wakes up..) What happened?

Emily: U just missed the whole casting..

Rimi: WHOA! Um UM…sorry

Manticore: GRRR… I am here to destroy u…

Rimi: Back OFFF! U lazy, dumb manticore!

Manticore: Eppp (scared)

Rimi: Let's start the play!


	2. The Act

The Act

Rimi: The beginning.. of THE PLAY OF WHATEVER

-Starts-

Misuko (Emily): I am determined to set this goal. To travel and find ancient places!

Misuko's grandmother (Adriane): Let me tell u a stoty .. I mean story.

Audience: (Stares)

Misuko: Okay grandma!

Misuko's grandmother: Well. Long ago in a very special land..lived a plant like none other. It had rosey petals and bright green leaves. Where ever it was planted would flourish in sadness…I MEAN Happiness..eheheh

Rimi: O dear…what's happening to the old lady..

Adriane: HEY, I am not old!

Rimi: My, my what a bad temper…

Audience: (Stares) a-hem

Misuko's grandmother: Then, one day a traveler found the plant and planted it in a garden, which is called Popaeyu. It is said that whoever touches that plant will get great joy for her/him, her/his family and friends.

Misuko: I wanna find that plant!

Rimi: But isn't it a story?

Manticore: SHUT UP!

Rimi: WHY DON'T CHU?

Manticore: (EEEP)

Rimi: Get on with it the audience is getting impatient..

Audience: YEA WE ARE!

Spider Witch: Fwahahaha let them be..

Rimi: GEEZ

Dark Sorceress: O My..Rimi u no ways of torture! Want to teach me some and I'll teach u some?

Rimi: Aren't chu evil?

Dark Sorceress: (Turns into cute little puppy) No?

Rimi: I don't buy it!

Dark Sorceress: NO! I will never learn the ways of torture now!

Rimi: Just get on with the play…

Rimi: (Looks at the stage) NO! WHERE IS EVERYONE!

Spider Witch: Looks like they fled from this wretched play! O_0

Rimi: Looks like we hafta end this show early folks!

Rimi: C ya at the next Play!

(Curtain closes)

Emily: Hey , Rimi we didn't finish the play yet…

Rimi: Hey, where were u guyz?

Adriane: Commercial break…

Rimi: who said u could?

Kara: Spider Witch…

Rimi: Well, the plays over!

Kara: NOOO … sniff I'll never get famous now….

Emily: WELL, there's always next time…

Rimi: EVIL SPIDER WITCH!

Spider Witch: Fwahaha (Flies away with the evil beings)

(Manticore falls off)

Rimi: And Get out of here u crazy STUPID manticore!

Manticore: (RUNS AWAY) EEEP

Rimi: And that ends our play!

Emily, Adriane, Kara: BYE c ya next time

Rimi: Phew that waz exciting ..

Rimi: Ur still here?

Rimi: BYE!

And That ends our Reenactment~!

Hosted and made by: RimiXAngelz A.K.A- Rimi


	3. It's Not Over!

IT'S NO T

OVER!

Rimi: Did u think it waz seriously over? Well, NO IT ISN'T!

Emily: It's not?

Kyle: Hey, Em!

Emily: (stares)

Adraine: Hey Breadloaf!

Kara: Hey, Doofus!

Kyle: Hey!

Kyle HEY! BREADLOAF? DOOFUS?

Emily: CREEP!

Kyle: Creep?

Kara: Yup u heard us!

Rimi: U forgot to add….

Cuckoo..crazy…freak…MONSTER….MOLE…PICKELHEAD…MOLEMOUTH…ROTTENBRAIN…POOPA…POOTAH…POO…LADY….HOTHEAD…TEMPERDORK..DORK…WIMP…BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Kyle: Hey, Hothead..ya!

Kara: As in quick tempered!

Emily: Where'd u learn all that?

Rimi: Continuous arguing of idiots!

Rimi: We forgot to add idiot to the list!

Kyle: I'm just a tiny puppy who adorez u?

Adriane: Don't even think about it…

Kara: Brothers… they are morons…

Emily: U said it…

Adriane: Yep

Rimi: Complete.

Kara: Well, is the play over? Let's get on with it.

Rimi: U finished it..and ur performing right now.

Rimi: Everything u said was heard by the audience!

Audience: (LAUGHES THEIR HEADS OFF)

(Literally)

Rimi: So we better run before the police come and glue their head back..

Kara: Yep

Rimi: And leave ur brother here.

Kara: Of course!

(All gets into taxi)

Not the end..yet joking itz close to the end!

Kara: We're here!

Emily: Another stage?

Rimi: Yep

Adriane: WOW

Ozzie: Hey! Emily!

Emily: Ozzie ur here?

Ozzie: Yep

Ozzie: Bye

Adriane: Strange…

Rimi: I know…!

Rimi: (hehehe shoves Kara, Emily and Adriane into a closet)

Emily: Hey, what gives?

Adriane: What? Huh?

Kara: Look it's an audience we're on a stage!

Rimi: And presenting… The 3 Girls BAND!

Emily: - suddenly… I feel so relaxed-

Adriane:- Everything will turn out r-r-r-ight!-

Kara: -Spilling water angling fish~-

Rimi: -melody, harmony and rhythm meet!- - coming together to form a beat!-

ALL: It'z MAGIC M-M-MAGIX~~~!


	4. IT'Z FINALLY OVERWOOT!

IT'S OVER

THE

AVALON

WEB OF MAGIC PLAY IS OVER BY:RimiXAngelz A.K.A Rimi !


End file.
